The Brotherhood's Light
by Sortofthepoint
Summary: Fem!Harry is a former member of the Brotherhood of Evil, and when she is seeking redemption stumbles upon the events of the Teen Titans pilot. Response to Whitetigerwolf's Teen Titans GO! challenge


**Hello! Sortofthepoint here, with my first contribution to the fanfiction community. My thanks to Whitetigerwolf for his Teen Titans GO! challenge. The challenge goes like this:**

**TITANS GO! CHALLENGE**

I just finished watching a re-run of Teen Titans, specifically, the episode GO!, recounting how the team came to be. The thought came to me, 'What if Harry was there when Starfire came to earth?' Hence this challenge.

**Requirements:**

\- Harry is in Jump when Starfire first arrives, and participates in the events leading to the formation of the Titans, becoming one himself **(Going to Happen)**

\- Harry must have a romantic interest in Starfire or Raven, but if you use FemHarry, then in any of the original team **(Going to Happen)**

\- Harry must not return to Hogwarts, as a student, after he joins the Titans (why and how is up to you) **(Going to Happen)**

**Recommended:**

\- Harry having superpowers (please no Kryptonians) **(Going to Happen)**

\- FemHarry **(Going to Happen)**

\- Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived **(Going to Happen)**

\- FemHarry/Cyborg **(Maybe)**

\- Harry having been raised, and empowered, by a villain and becoming a Titan so as to distance him from his "parents" image (List of villains I'd like to see as parents will be listed in the next post) **(Going to Happen)**

**So have fun with my first story, THE BOTHERHOOD'S LIGHT!**

A bearded man in a skintight black jumpsuit dashed about a shadowed room filled with machines and dull glow from screens and status meters illuminating the room in an eerie blue hue. Cackling with delight, the man flipped switches and twisted knobs, causing a tank in the center of the room to flare with the light of a solar flare. Screens sparked and shattered, transformers melted and exploded in sprays of molten slag, and the room was doused in darkness,with only the dull reddish light of overheated equipment to provide illumination. Slowly, emergency lights flicked to life, highlighting a figure suspended in the central tank. The man slowly crept forward, leaping back in shock when a hand slammed into the translucent glass separating the interior of the tank from the decimated lab. A manic smile spread over the features of the man, before he broke out in a laugh of triumph

A door on the for side of the lab opened with mechanical hiss, revealing a cylindrical robot with a brain floating in a greenish liquid atop it.

"I see your experiment was successful, Doctor."

The man, none other than the the sinister Doctor Light smiled at the robotic voice,

"The extent of the subjects powers remain to be seen, but the internal energy within it has seemed to enhance and amplify the genetic and mechanical components."

"This is perfect for my plans. While you require your suit to manipulate the properties of light, this new weapon will spell the end of the doom patrol once and for all!"

The robotic voice of the head of the Brotherhood of Evil echoed with malicious glee at the prospect of the destruction of the most annoying thorn in the Brotherhood's side.

"How soon will the weapon be ready for training?"

Doctor Light moved over to one of the few undamaged consoles before replying, "Subject 009 is ready for physical training. The flash of light was the final charge sequence to bring her up to a reasonable power level, but I still recommend daily immersion in the solar plant to increase the subject's internal energy reserves. She can be sent to Madame Rouge and the General for final conditioning when she wakes up."

"Are there any residual memories that may impact her performance?" the robotic voice questioned.

"The equipment shows the subject only has memories of training and loyalty to the Brotherhood. Even if some of her previous memories were to resurface, her treatment at the hands of her relatives will simply drive her further into the Brotherhood's arms."

"Perfect. I will inform the General and Madame Rouge to expect 009 for the finishing touches on her training tomorrow at 0900 hours."

Flying toward an area deep in the Sahara desert is a purple jet carrying a unique group towards where the current headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil was supposed to be located. Swooping low over the dunes and rocks of the desert below, the craft slowly settles onto its landing gear, before a ramp slid down to the ground, and the five members of this party disembarked. First came a man in a purple and black jumpsuit. On his head rests a purple helmet with two antennae. Following him are three more people in similar jumpsuits, one a brown-haired woman, one a man swathed completely in bandages, and a short green kid with pointed ears and a ready grin. The final figure down the ramp shows itself to be a hulking robot of dull copper with purple and black pants.

These diverse beings are the sworn enemies of the Brotherhood of Evil, the Doom Patrol. Lead by their leader Mento and his mental powers, the thwart the Brotherhood wherever they hide.

"Ugh, it is way too hot here! Why can't the Brotherhood ever build a base near a vegan restaurant." moaned Beat Boy, the young shapeshifter and newly inducted member of the Doom Patrol.

"They do seem to go out of their way to make it difficult to get to their bases." rumbled the copper hued hulk, or Robot Man to his friends and teammates

"It would defeat the point of making a secret base if the Brotherhood built a base in suburbia." commented Elasti-Girl, the brown-haired wife of Mento.

"Quiet down! We need to catch the Brotherhood unaware if we are to capture their leaders." came the commanding voice of Mento from up ahead.

The members of the Doom Patrol quickly stepped up their pace towards a shining point of light atop a massive granite outcropping.

Sprinting across the desert, the Doom Patrol came under fire from the troops of General Immortus and is legion. Elasti-Girl swelled up until she towered over the laser tanks of the robotic troops arrayed in front of the daring heroes. She bent down and picked up Robot-Man, before hurling him at the oncoming forces, where he proceeded to rip and tear the mechanized weapons of war into scrap. She then engaged them herself creating massive shockwaves of earth and stone as she strode towards the robotic minions.

Mento and Beast Boy were not idle while Elasti-Girl and Robot Man stomped and tore the heavy tanks apart.

"Beast Boy! Timber wolf, now!"

"Yes sir!"

Before the robots arrayed before the Doom Patrol could even register the devastating attack from the giant Patrol member and the indestructible Robot Man, a green furred wolf was tearing through them, while others were being mulched by waves of mental energy from Mento.

The quintet of super-powered heroes made quick work of the robotic minions, before they sprinted towards the monolithic Brotherhood base.

Inside the command center of the Brotherhood base, Brain and Monsieur Mallah watched as their sworn enemies decimated the guards.

"Monsieur Mallah. This is a perfect opportunity to make use of our newest weapon. Take subject 009 and Madame Rouge and delay them. It is only a matter of time before our Gravimetric Distortion Generator is active."

"It will be my pleasure." smirked a gorilla dressed in bandoliers and weaponry.

The Doom Patrol stopped before a massive door.

"Do you want to do the honor of knocking Robot Man?" asked Mento.

Robot Man stepped forward before pulling back his fist and proceeding to punch the doors of their hinges with a mighty cry of "Knock knock!"

Before any of the heroes could react, a massive hammer made of light sent Robot Man flying out of the smoking ruin of the doors.

"Didn't your mother teach it's rude to come in without an invitation?" quipped a shot figure hidden by the smoke and dust. As the covering smoke dissipated, the Doom Patrol was treated to the shocking sight of a young girl, no older than ten with a huge glowing hammer seemingly made of light slung on her shoulder. She was in a white and black suit, with bulky silver gloves and sturdy boots. A black domino mask covered her face and changed her eyes to a glowing white, while her shoulder length black hair hung over her face, obscuring her right eye with its inky darkness.

Behind her emerged a gorilla with bandoliers slung across his chest and a tall slender woman with chin-length black hair and angular features.

"Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah! What have you done to this innocent girl!" demanded Mento.

"What did they do to me? You should be asking my father about that, he's the one who made me… and he made me to give your bodies to Brain. As for whether you are alive or not… accidents happen." her face stretched into a psychotic grin before she slammed her hammer into the ground causing a wave of shattered earth to hurtle towards the Doom Patrol.

"Woah! Who the hell is she?!" yelled a shocked Beast Boy as he barely managed to dodge the wave of shattered sand and stone.

"You can call me IX!" the young girl with the hammer said before she slammed her hammer into Beast Boy sending him end over end.

**End of the First Chapter! Read and Review, and the next chapter should be out soon!**


End file.
